1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to electronically tuned receivers and, more particularly, to a parental control system for video receivers.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is widely acknowledged that the sexual content and violence of most television programs are inappropriate for young viewers. Furthermore, it is also widely accepted that children who spend excessive time viewing television suffer from lower scholastic achievement and social development. Such viewing includes not only broadcast television but video games and video cassettes. Compounding the problem is the fact that children often watch television without parental supervision. While a number of patented devices attempt to address the above problems, they suffer from several drawbacks. The objective of this invention is to solve these problems by providing a viewing control device that is cost-effective, easy to manufacture and simple to operate.
The prior art includes several devices which control television viewing in some manner. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,107 (Hayes) describes a cable television (CATV) converter which utilizes an access code to select channels for continuous blocking. However, this unit cannot block individual channels with respect to the time of day and therefore is unable to target specific programs. Also, the unit becomes completely disabled and looses its memory after extended power loss and can only be enabled from a centrally located computer within the cable network. Therefore this invention has the additional disadvantage of requiring an external support structure to enable the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,983 (Kwoh) utilizes compressed code in order to select programs for viewing. The compressed code is downloaded into the device and defines television program names, channels and times for viewing. In this manner the unit can target individual programs. However, the compressed code requires additional decoding circuitry and an external support structure to make, publish, and distribute the code. A final downfall of this device is the inability to control video games and video cassette viewing.
Another device recently receiving media attention is the "V-Chip". (Popular Mechanics, June 1996 v173 n6 p50) Utilizing a rating system similar to that used in movie theaters, this unit allows the parent to program their television with respect to a given rating(s). In this manner the television will only permit those programs within the allowed rating classification(s) to be viewed. However, this device requires an external support structure of immense proportions to not only rate every single program that is aired but also to broadcast this rating with each program. Furthermore, both desirable and undesirable programs may fall within a given rating. Therefore, if a parent denies a specific rating because of the objectionable programs, then the desirable programs will be denied as well. In this light the device suffers from the inability to target specific programs. Additionally the device cannot be programmed to display a precise sequence of television shows and therefore cannot precisely control a child's viewing. A final downfall of this device is the inability to control video games and video cassette viewing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,548,345 (Brian) is a device that provides selective television viewing by serving as an interface between various components of video equipment. However, the extensive circuitry needed to accomplish the various embodiments is expensive. Furthermore, the device has the following shortcomings:
a) The device will not automatically clear the memory locations of non-repetitive programming that has transpired, and therefore requires a large amount of memory. PA1 b) The device fails to have separate programming screens for repetitive and non-repetitive schedules. Instead, all of the programming is co-mingled on one menu screen which may contain years of information. This pitfall allows the user to edit and store repetitive programming information at any point in time along with the non-repetitive programming. Therefore as time passes, the user programming is literally stored over years of information. When the user decides to change any programming, the user must review and edit ALL of this historical program information. This is not only very cumbersome and confusing to the user, but requires a very large amount of memory as well. This problem is compounded by the fact that the device fails to clear the memory locations of non-repetitive programming that has transpired. Therefore the programming screen not only contains the co-mingling of repetitive and non-repetitive programming data, but the menu screen also contains obsolete and distracting programming that has expired. PA1 c) The device can only be programmed in "cell" intervals which is inappropriate for the odd showings of many cable and satellite programs. PA1 d) The device does not simplify programming by having the option to begin programming with all channels disabled, or enabled. PA1 e) The device does not have a simplifying top-level viewing of existing user programming. PA1 f) The device does not anticipate a programming contradiction between repetitive, and non-repetitive program schedules. PA1 g) The device does not have the ability to automatically change from an invalid channel to a valid channel. PA1 h) When the device is programmed for "show", it will power on the television even if there is no one there to watch it, and even if the persons in the room don't want to watch it. PA1 i) The device does not have a simplified and user friendly menu system. PA1 b) To provide a programmable video channel controller which can target specific individual television programs either for viewing or for blocking. PA1 c) To provide a programmable video channel controller which can be programmed to display a specific sequence of television shows and therefore precisely select a child's television viewing. PA1 d) To provide a programmable video channel controller which contains a repetitive weekly schedule for enabling and/or blocking repetitive television shows and therefore eliminating the need for repeated programming. PA1 e) To provide a programmable video channel controller which contains a non-repetitive schedule for enabling or blocking unique events. PA1 f) To provide a programmable video channel controller which can accommodate the odd times in which cable and satellite television programs are aired. PA1 g) To provide a programmable video channel controller which is easy to use and leads the user through the programming steps in a logical manner. PA1 h) To provide a programmable video channel controller which can block and or limit the use of video games and video cassette players. PA1 i) To provide a programmable video channel controller which appeals to both parents and any other persons who are responsible for television viewing. Such as teachers, employers, night club managers, electronic retail store supervisors, etc. PA1 j) To provide a programmable video channel controller which cannot be defeated if external power is interrupted. PA1 k) To provide a programmable video channel controller which has a method for security access. PA1 l) To provide a programmable video channel controller which can be embodied in a television set, cable television (CATV) receiver, Video Cassette Recorder (VCR), satellite television receiver, or as a stand alone unit. PA1 m) To provide a programmable video channel controller which does not require an external support group or system. PA1 n) To provide a programmable video channel controller which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture by utilizing existing technologies, by modifying contemporary video receiver designs as little as possible, and by introducing the fewest number of additional circuit components. PA1 o) To provide a programmable video channel controller that minimizes memory requirements by automatically clearing the memory locations of non-repetitive programming that has become obsolete. PA1 p) To provide a programmable video channel controller which anticipates a programming contradiction between repetitive, and non-repetitive schedules. PA1 q) To provide a programmable video channel controller which simplifies user programming by allowing the user to begin programming with all channels either disabled, or enabled. PA1 r) To provide a programmable video channel controller which simplifies user programming by containing repetitive and non-repetitive program schedules that are edited separately from each other. PA1 s) To provide a programmable video channel controller which has the ability to automatically change from an invalid channel to a valid channel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,576 (Perlman), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,335 (Shintani), are both devices that control television viewing based on a rating criteria that is broadcast with the television program. Likewise, these inventions suffer from the same drawbacks as the "V-Chip" as discussed above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,113 (Gilboy) is a device that is focused on the cable television industry. Here the user can program the cable TV box for total viewing time allotments for specified channels. The device can also be programmed for user viewing preferences. However, the device is unable to target specific television/cable programs.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,719,618 (Park) is a device that is focused on supervising the use of video cassette recorders which contain on screen display (OSD) programming. Here the user can disable the video cassette recorder by entering a secrete code. However, the device is unable to inhibit specific television programs, or channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,623 (Bonneau) Is a novel invention utilizing a microprocessor as an integral part of the tuner's local oscillator. The microprocessor of which can be programmed to inhibit viewing of selected channels until a fixed timer expires. However, this device suffers from the inability to selectively block a channel with respect to the time of day, week, month or year. Furthermore, this device fails to have a repetitive schedule in which regularly aired programs can be inhibited without reentry of the program information.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,754 (Jackson) Utilizes a seven day clock and a memory storage device to control television viewing. However, this invention can only control viewing on a weekly basis and therefore cannot be programmed for single events that are more than a week away. Furthermore, the unit can only be programmed in 1/2 hour intervals. This 1/2 hour limitation is incompatible with the odd times that many cable and satellite programs are aired. Further, the device neglects to include a battery backup for the clock and hence subjects the unit to easily being defeated by simply interrupting external power. Lastly, the unit fails to utilize a microprocessor which would allow on screen programming and the ability to easily use the same circuitry to enable or disable channels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,372 (Sweetser) Is a device that monitors and controls the viewing time of a plurality of viewers. Each viewer is assigned a password and each password is defined to have a maximum total viewing time per week. Also, each password can be programmed to have "blocked" times throughout the day in which viewing is prohibited. However, unsupervised children can still watch television when another's password has been entered into the device, and the device fails to block specific channels with respect to the time of day. Therefore, the device cannot target individual programs.